Journey Home
by Tomfeltonlover31
Summary: Megan and Draco have the time of their life, meeting new and old friends but they don't have the easy way out.Selected students will go through training and special classes for what they dont know, but they will soon find out. UPDATE:CHAP. 19
1. The Minister of Magic

**Chapter 1-The Minister of Magic**

**--Megan's Point of View--**

Megan was sitting on the edge of Draco's bed, she had been at Draco's mansion for about a week and a half. Her mother had just sent her a letter saying she had to go to her father's house on Sunday, she wasn't in the best of moods.

"It can't be that bad." Draco said trying to cheer her up as she packed clothes to last her about two weeks.

"Okay, that's what you think. You're gonna be wishing I was still here one hour after I left.

"And you're point is? I'll be coming over twice a week and staying the night so I may just come the next day." Draco smiled weakly.

"I- well…" Megan tried but she couldn't find anything to fight against what he had just said.

"Megan! Draco! We are going out to eat in an hour so get ready, and wear you're nicest formal clothes." Narcissa said.

"Who are we having dinner with?" Draco asked before his mother left.

"The Minister of Magic and some of you're father's colleges." Narcissa smiled.

Megan found one of her formal dresses from the past Balls and slipped it on, Draco found his best black tuxedo.

"So, what does you're dad do exactly at the Ministry, other then spy for the Dark Lord?" Megan asked as she curled her hair.

"He's a governor of some sort. I don't really now what he does though." Draco answered slowly.

An hour later they arrived for dinner all looking their best for the supper or meeting or whatever this was. The minister and the other men sitting around the table stood as they approached the table. Draco and Lucius pulled a chair out for Megan and Narcissa before sitting when they ladies had sat down the other men sat down other then Cornelius Fudge who shook Mr. Malfoy's hand before speaking.

Megan tuned then out and sat twisting Draco's engagement ring around her left ring finger until Draco took her hand to make her stop.

When the dessert arrived at their table Lucius was speaking business to Fudge when he stopped mid-sentence and grimaced, Lucius looked to a man with the last name Rookwood who also grimaced the same time and then Lucius looked to his wife who nodded.

"Minister, I will be right back." He walked away towards the bathroom.

Lucius was gone for 10 to 15 minutes, Megan guessed to were he had gone, to inform the Dark Lord and tell him Rookwood was not ignoring him but staying behind so the minister would not suspect anything.

When Lucius returned to the table he was extremely pale and looked very sick.

"I'm extremely sorry Minister, but I don't feel all that well. Me and my family," he motioned to Narcissa and Draco, "and my soon to be family will have to leave early." He finished motioning to Megan.


	2. McClain Estate

**Chapter 2-McClain Estate**

**--Megan's Point of View--**

It was Saturday night and she decided to leave for her father's house that night so she would be at his house that morning.

"Don't have to much fun without me." Megan said as she climbed onto the towering, purple Knight Bus.

"Of course not." Draco said hugging her and kissing her passionately.

"Have fun at your dad's, Megan." Narcissa said giving Megan a farewell hug. Lucius was no where to be found since the they had dinner with the minister.

"Where to, miss?" Stan asked after she had paid and placed her bag and items on a bed.

"The McClain Estate, please." She said taking hold of the handrail so she wouldn't get hurt when the bus took off.

"Ernie! To the McClain Estate!" Stan yelled.

Megan was the only person on the bus other then Stan and Ernie. Megan sat and stared out of the window, watching as the speed down a highway, then with a loud bang down a dark country road. She soon dozed off, although she woke with every bang she still managed to sleep.

"Miss, you're stop." Stan said waking her, several people where on the bus that morning the beds were still there but Megan knew they would be gone in a few hours.

"Megan slowly made her way up the long driveway, it was a warm morning and fog from the lake had drifted outwards all around the house.

"Dad! I'm here!" Megan yelled after closing the door and kicking off her shoes.

"I wasn't expecting you until this afternoon!" her father said gleaming as he dashed out of his office.

"It was easier to get here this morning so I could have more time here." Megan lied, hugging her father.

"Well, you know where you're room is, I haven't moved anything. But I have an important meeting tonight so dinner will have to be late, sorry." Chris stated before turning back to his office as Megan made her way upstairs.

Her room was exactly as she had left it, but it had to have been cleaned by the house elves her father owned or it would have been dusty.

She tossed her things on the bed and opened the doors to the balcony and stepped outside.

The air was nice and the fog had began to clear so she could kind of see the lake and mountains in the background.

"Master! You're back!" said something from behind her, startling her.

"Hi, Twinky! Yea, dad didn't tell you I was coming?" Megan asked bending down to hug the house elf.

"No, he hasn't been at home a lot lately, miss. He got a promotion and is always working." Twinky said sighing

"Oh, well. That's all he's ever really cared about, so I wouldn't be surprised.

"I heard that you have a boyfriend, master. Is that true?" Twinky asked gleaming up at her.

"Yes, I do. He will be coming over and spending the night here a few times while I'm here." Megan smiled wishing Draco was here all ready.

"So I will get to meet him?" Twinky asked excitedly.

"Yes." Megan grinned.

"Well, I have to go work, master. May we talk later?" Twinky asked.

Megan nodded and the elf disappeared.

She walked back over to her bed and lay down, she was already bored and she hadn't been there an hour. She didn't last long before she fell into a daydream about her and Draco.


	3. Lame Excuses

**Chapter 3-Lame Excuses **

**--Draco's Point of View--**

Draco sat in Megan's room down the hallway from his own, her trunk and other items were strewn about the room and the air in the room smelt like her. He missed her and it was only morning, she was probably just getting to her father's home. Draco sat wishing she was still there. He sat pretending that Megan would enter the room at any moment and fall back onto the bed with him, although he knew it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Draco heard the door bell ring but still sat completely still, he knew his other would call him down if it was for him. And sure enough is mother voice called from downstairs for him.

"Coming mom!" his mind still set on Megan he ran downstairs hoping it was her. When he reached the last stair and came around the corner to find Blaise looking at the Malfoy Crest on the wall above the China cabinet.

"Hey!" Blaise said taking Draco into a one arm hug.

"Hey, man! What are doing here?" Draco asked surprised, Blaise hardly ever came to his house uninvited.

"Just thought I see what you and Megan were up to, where's Megan?" Blaise asked.

"She left for her dads last night; I'm heading over there tonight." Draco responded, he could hardly wait to see Megan.

"Hey lets go up to my room." Draco stated heading back upstairs; Blaise gave him a tentative look before following.

Draco sat down on his bed as Blaise closed the bedroom door.

"So, is Sarah back from her trip yet?" Draco asked trying to break the dead silence between them.

"Yea, she's at my house, she got back early this morning." Blaise responded happily.

"Cool, you didn't ask if she wanted to come over." Draco wondered out loud.

"She was," Blaise paused, "asleep when I left."

"Oh, okay, so why did you come over then?" Draco asked, it seemed awkward that Blaise would just come over for nothing.

"I wanted to talk." Blaise answered quietly.

"About what?" Draco asked confused.

"Nothing, just well, remember when I asked you if you and Megan had, " Blaise paused and went on, "over Christmas break?"

"Yeah, why?" Draco asked extremely confused now.

"I only asked because me and Sarah did over Christmas break and I thought maybe you and Megan would have also." Blaise said quickly and turned his face from Draco as if in fear of being stuck.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Draco's asked, "Did you not trust me?"

"Well, I would have but Sarah told me not to, because she knew you would've told Megan." Blaise's voice shook as he spoke now.

"So, Sarah calls Megan her best friend and she can't tell Megan something like this, then she must not see her as much of a friend." Draco stated, his anger wasn't to Blaise but to Sarah at the moment.

"She didn't trust you much either."

"Just get out. I don't want to hear you're lame excuses." Draco said shoving him out of his bedroom.

"I would have tol-" Blaise started.

"Yeah, but you didn't. You still should have told me, even if Sarah said not to." Draco's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Draco." Blaise responded.

"I told you to leave!" shouted Draco. Blaise stiffened as terrified look slid onto his face. Draco was advancing on Blaise quickly and before Blaise could do anything Draco had hit him square in the face. Stumbling Blaise fell back and was now at the stairs.

"Get out of my house." Draco demanded. Blaise was afraid to move, and stood stick still. Draco advanced again and Blaise stepped backwards trying to get away. Nothing could stop him now, Draco continued advancing on Blaise. Blaise fall backwards with but his landing didn't come until he reached the bottom of the stairs. Blaise had tripped and fell backwards, tumbling down the flight of stairs. Still standing at the top step, Draco laughed and Blaise got to his feet painfully and shot out the door as fast as he could.

"Teach him a thing or-" Draco said as the front door slammed shut and his mom came into view.

"Draco have you packed yet, it's almost time for you to get on the bus!" Narcissa called.

"No, mother." Draco answered and ran to his room grabbing a bag and throwing some robes into the bag and tossed it over his shoulder and glanced at the time. It was almost eight thirty, he was going to be leaving in ten minutes.


	4. Evantelle Drag

**Chapter 4-Evantelle Drag**

**--Megan's Point of View--**

Megan woke early the next morning, the first thought through her mind was, Draco is coming. She showered and dressed, by the time she got downstairs her father had left for work and Twinky was in the drawing room cleaning. Chris had left Megan a note on the kitchen counter that read:

_Dear Megan,_

_By the time you get this I will be at work already, you know I don't mind what you do. You can go to town and do whatever; I left some money in the top drawer of my desk. I hope you have a good day. And did you say when young Draco would be coming? Well, if he is here when I get home I will see him._

_You're father,_

_Chris McClain_

She went into her father's office and sat in his armchair as she pulled open the top drawer to get the money her father had left for her. He had stashed a bag of wizard coins in a medium sized bag and then several 50 dollar bills in muggle cash.

Megan didn't leave the hose though she was going to wait for Draco, even if he never came until late that night she wasn't going to leave the house.

Megan went into the kitchen and grabbed a bite to eat at about 9 o'clock. As she finished her breakfast the doorbell rang loudly throughout the house. Leaving her food on the counter she ran towards the front of the house, a house elf would have already let the guest in and would be coming to get her. As she rounded the corner she smashed into the small elf.

"There is a young man here, he wanted you miss." The elf squeaked as she helped the house elf up off the ground.

"Okay, thank you." Megan said now walking calmly down the hallway and down another hallway. At the end of the hallway she spotted him. He had a bag tossed over his shoulder, a dark green traveling cloak on and blonde hair, so blonde it almost looked white. Megan grinned and picked her pace up at bit.

"Draco!" Megan squealed happily throwing her arms around him hugging him.

"Megan." Draco smiled, kissing her passionately.

"How was your trip?" Megan asked leading Draco down the hallway giving him a small tour of the huge house.

"Great, how was yours?" Draco asked looking into rooms as they past.

"Pretty good. It seems like we been away from each other for a week!" she exclaimed.

"I know!" Draco laughed, he wrapped his arm around Megan's waist and pulled her towards him.

"Twinky!" Megan shouted into as room as they suddenly stopped.

"Yes, master." Twinky came out of the room and fell into a deep bow.

"This is Draco, my boyfriend. I told you that you could meet him." Megan smiled down at the elf.

"Hello, Draco, sir. My name is Twinky, sir!" Twinky said bowing again.

Laughing Draco greeted the elf and then softly kissed Megan. The house elf jumped up and down excitedly as they kissed and then disappeared to finish her house work.

"Interesting name, Twinky." Draco said as Megan ordered the 2 house elves in the kitchen to make Draco some breakfast.

After Draco woke up a bit and finished his breakfast Megan showed him his room, Draco's bedroom was the same color as his room at the Malfoy Manor, but was bigger and more elegant. His room also just happened to be right next to hers and have a connecting door between the two rooms through the huge bathroom.

Draco dropped his stuff on the floor next to the bed and sat down.

"You want to go to town?" Megan asked still standing.

"Town?" Draco asked puzzled, the McClain Estate was located to his knowledge far away from any known town.

"Yea, come on." Megan grinned pulling Draco into her room as she found some more casual clothing.

Megan drug Draco back down to the drawing room and grabbed a jar contain Floo Powder.

"Okay, so when you step into the fire say, Eventelle Drag. When you show up in the place wait for a few minutes I should come out after you somewhere in the Floo Powder entrance.

"Okay," Draco said taking a pinch of Floo Powder, and flung it into the fire place.

"Evantelle Drag!" Draco said loudly as he stepped into the flames.

"Eventelle Drag!" Megan clearly said stepping into the bright green flames.


	5. Istenevci Quadrat

**Chapter 5-Istenevci Quadrat**

**--Draco's Point of View--**

Draco spun in circles for what seemed like hours until, thud, he hit the ground hard and ash blackened his clothes. He stood avoiding the mantel on the fireplace and stood full height. He brushed his clothes off before looking around the room he had just entered.

The room was full of misshapen bodily artifacts, jars full of different colored potions, there seemed to be no one there. Draco slowly made his way out of the shop and out into a long alley, much like Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley, but I was very different.

"Müssen Sie, Herr helfen? " a tall dark man called in a heavy German accent.

"I-I-Is t-this E-E-E-Eventelle Drag?" Draco stuttered.

The man drew nearer and said, "Eventelle-Schinderei? Nein, junger Herr, Sie sind im Istenevci Quadrat."

Draco stumbled backwards, not knowing what do he threw up his wand arms as the German man slowly pulled a long Yew wand from his robes. The Knight Bus stopped with a bang and Draco stumbled onto it and told the driver to go.

"Weren't you on here this morning?" Stan asked making Draco a ticket.

"Just take me to Eventelle Drag." Draco demanded snatching his ticket from Stan.

"EVENTELLE DRAG! Ernie, Eventelle Drag!" Stan shouted and Ernie took a hard turn left and BANG they were going down the same road Megan lived on. BANG he was in a small square with Muggles walking around shopping. BANG he feel out of his set for the third time.

"Eventelle Drag, sir!" Stan said.

"Get out of the way!" Draco shoved Stan out of the doorway and onto the street tossing the last of his money in the bin where you were supposed to pay for your trip.


	6. Viktor Krum

**Chapter 6-Viktor Krum  
**

**--Megan's Point of View--**

Megan slowly stepped out of the fireplace and looked around for Draco.

"Draco?!" Megan yelled, several people in the large room of fireplaces looked around to see who had yelled.

"Have you seen a teenage boy with blonde hair and gray eyes? With a green shirt on?" Megan asked the nearest set of people.

"No, miss. Haven't seen anybody with that description." Said a young girl holding onto a slip of paper with a long list of books.

"You're first year at Durmstrang?" Megan asked the girl smiling softly.

"Yes, miss. Do you go to the school too?" The girl smiled back.

"Not anymore, but I used to. You're going to have a lot of fun there!" Megan said before moving onto the next nearest group.

"Have you seen-"Megan started but a loud bang and the Knight Bus appeared out side of the building.

She watched as the passenger got off, the boy shoved Stan out onto the street and looked around with a look of panic on his face. The little girl Megan had just talked to came over to her.

"Is that the boy you are looking for, miss?" she said point out of the window.

Megan turned back and stared out of the window the boy was in fact Draco. "Yes, that is. Thank you?" Megan said.

"Lynette, miss."

"Thank you, Lynette." Megan said dashing out of the building.

"Draco! Where were you?" Megan asked running up behind him.

"I have no idea, somewhere in Germany." Draco sighed.

"Istenevci Quadrat?" Megan asked using her knowledge of the language she had grown up with.

"Yea, that's what the guy said, I think." Draco replied taking Megan's hand.

"It's the Knockturn Alley of this place, it's just farther away then it was in London. The space is limited here not much room in towns for this kind of stuff so it's in a different town." Megan sighed.

"I'm just glad that I'm not there anymore." Draco said as Megan led him into the nearest bookstore.

"So, this is what you're used to shopping in?" Draco asked as he flipped through an advanced potions year 2 book.

"Yeah, I'll should be in that class now if I was still in Durmstrang." Megan replied as she flipped through a very advanced dark arts book and showed Draco a particularly hard curse.

"Do you know haw to do that?" Draco asked amazed at the complexity of the spell.

"Yeah, I'm not perfect at it but I know the side affects and all that stuff, we didn't get this far in class last year." Megan said setting aside the book.

The girl next to Megan and Draco screeched as someone entered the shop, "It's Viktor!" Draco automatically turned and awed at the famed Quidditch player. Megan made her way past the goggle of girls now surrounding him and brought him over to where Draco was.

"Draco, this is Viktor, not that you don't know that. We where good friends at Durmstrang. What are you now Viktor, 8th year?" Megan asked smiling as Draco shook Krum's hand.

"Yea, can't wait till' I'm out of that place, Megan, so I can get on with my career." Krum said deeply.

"I was on the school team with him, he was my captain." Megan whispered to Draco.

"You're that Malfoy kid, right?" Krum said staring more closely at Draco.

"Yeah." Draco grinned.

"Well, I need to go get my books, I've got to be a game in 2 hours." Krum smiled shaking Draco's hand and kissing Megan on the cheek before leaving them.

"You know Krum now." Megan smiled as Draco stood starring at his left hand.


	7. Sorry Sir

-1_--Authors Note: Hey all sorry for not posting for so long I just kinda forgot to put the chapters up as I finished them. Well, I hope you all like my story so far. Happy reading!_

_Megan_

**Chapter 7-Sorry Sir**

**--Draco's Point of View--**

It was well after midnight when Megan and Draco returned to Megan's room from eating supper with her father.

Draco knew it wasn't the best of times to get Megan angry, but it had to be said. She had to know about Blaise and Sarah.

"Blaise came over to my house yesterday."

"Cool. How is he? Is Sarah back yet?" Megan asked smiling.

"Well, Blaise has a few injures that I gave him. And Sarah is back." Draco smiled grimly.

"Why'd you beat up Blaise?"

"He and Sarah have already had, well you know. And they couldn't trust us enough to let us know this information, Blaise finally told me."

"What? When did they do that?" Megan shouted, anger flaring in her ocean blue eyes.

"Over Christmas. Blaise told me Sarah didn't trust either of us with that information, but he wanted to tell me. Yeah, right." Draco watched Megan as she began to pace around her bedroom.

"I'm her best friend, and she can't trust me. Well, see how she likes being ignored next time we see each other." Megan voice shook.

"I can't believe her." Megan said sitting down on her bed next to Draco.

"We can just ignore them until they find they need us." Draco said holding Megan in his arms.

Draco kept Megan refined to her bed not allowing her to pace and get angrier. Megan fell asleep about and hour later held tightly in Draco's arms. Draco watched her sleep, nothing in the world seemed better then this moment. The house elf, Twinky, came into the room around two-thirty in the morning to gather Megan's dirty clothes and clean the bathroom.

The elf stood still as she entered the room, her eyes wide at what she saw. Draco was still holding Megan and she had snuggled closer to him. There was less then a inch between their bodies, and to Twinky's surprise Draco was still awake.

"Sorry, sir." the elf bowed low her ears lay on the floor and her nose looked as though it was glued to the floor.

"Shh." Draco said to the elf as Megan twisted in his arms.

Twinky left the room quietly leaving her work until Megan had woken.


	8. Yea, Dad?

-1_--Authors Note: So Yea I'm just warning you…there's a lemon in this chapter. Happy reading! _

_Megan_

**Chapter 8-Yea, dad?**

**--Megan's Point of View—**

Megan's time at her fathers was finally over and she was on her way back to Draco's mansion. Draco was still at her father's house with her when she was finally allowed to leave the place she had grown up in and would own when her father died.

A loud bang woke Megan, it was early morning and they were just outside Draco's Mansion. Stan was getting ready to yell and wake up Megan and Draco but saw Megan had sat up on the bed.

"Draco!" Megan said roughly shaking Draco awake.

"W-What?!" He said rubbing his eyes.

"We're home." Megan replied.

"Already?" Draco gathered their things and stood wearily.

"Good day." Stan said as they stepped off the Knight Bus and onto the curb.

It was just past lunch, Megan and Draco had gone back to bed when they got upstairs, but they were now wide awake and eating lunch as if they had been starved for the last few days.

After lunch Draco and Megan had the home to themselves because Narcissa was at work and Lucius had disappeared like he had that night they ate with the Minster. Megan and Draco sat in the living room doing their normal make-out session. And just like every other time they did this Draco tensed, but this time he didn't stop their progress until his perk had finished. Megan had known it was going to happen sometime this summer, and now that it was really going to happen, it scared her.

Draco still persisted, and though Megan was scared she followed along. But seconds later Draco pulled away and said, "We should go upstairs." Megan automatically knew Draco was just as scared because of how his voice shook when he stated this. Megan answered him with a deep, passionate kiss, before they rushed upstairs and into his room.

Once they made it to the room, they stood in the middle of the room, closer to the bed then the door and their make-out session started over again. This time though they stood glued together tugging at each others clothing. Draco was first to succeed, pulling Megan's tank-top off over her head. Several minutes later Megan got Draco's jeans down to his ankles, and he kicked them aside. It took him several seconds to unclasp Megan's bra, freeing her breasts. Draco pulled her back into a passionate kiss, cupping her breasts. Megan on the other hand, had her hands on his hips and clashed their hips together. Draco moaned deeply and pulled away from their kiss, allowing Megan to pull Draco's t-shirt off. Shortly afterwards Draco had taken Megan's jeans and underwear off, along with his own boxers.

Being their first time they really didn't know what to do, Megan lay back on the bed. Draco bent her knees and slowly pushed his erect member into her body. Even before Draco had gotten himself inside her Megan had handful of the blanket, bracing herself. Draco pushed harder to get his member into her further, Megan let a harsh moan out as he broke through the skin. Pulling back a little Draco asked, "Are you okay?" Megan response came through clenched teeth, "Yes-" she pushed her hips upward, finishing what Draco had begun. Draco began pumping himself back and forth at an easy rate. Megan arching her back and moaning every time he shoved himself into her, her hands no longer clenched the blanket but were embedded in his locks of hair.

Draco rolled off of Megan what seemed like ages later, but really its was only a few minutes later. Megan took a deep breath before attempting to set up. She failed her first few times, but finally managed. Draco looked over at her and sat up, leaning against the wall to support him.

"Draco!!" someone yelled from downstairs, "Megan!!"

Megan turned and looked at Draco with a frantic look on her face.

"Take your clothes into the bathroom, I'll put my sweats on really quick."

"But what about the blanket?" Megan asked standing up gathering her clothes.

Draco pulled the blanket up and looked at the other side, seeing if their body fluids had seeped through to the other side.

"Help me flip it over. I'll wash it later tonight after they go to bed." Draco replied. Megan put her stuff in the bathroom and helped him finish making the bed.

"Draco? Megan? Are you here?" Lucius called from the stairs.

"Yea, dad?" Draco said stepping into the hallway.

Once Draco had left the room, Megan no longer could hear the conversation and decided to clean up. After cleaning the insides of her legs off and getting most of the sweat wiped away, she dressed and made her way out into the hallway with Draco and his father.

"Ahh, hello Megan." Lucius said smiling.

"Hi." Megan said quietly slipping her hand into Draco's.

"I have you're letters from Hogwarts. I thought you may want to look at them." Lucius said handing over a sealed envelope with the Hogwarts crest stamped on it in green ink.

"I have business I need to attend to. I shall see you two at dinner hopefully." Lucius said and disappeared with a loud crack.


	9. I beat Potter

-1**Chapter 9-I Beat Potter.**

**--Draco's Point of View--**

Megan and Draco took their letters and returned to his room.

"Let's get the bedding clean first, so we don't have to worry about it later." Draco said slowly setting his letter down on the desk in the corner.

"Okay." Megan responded setting her letter down half opened next to Draco's.

Megan and Draco pulled the bedding, sheets and all pulled off the bed. They wadded the blanket and sheets together. Draco walked over to the corner closet to his bed and pulled a thick rope, and distantly they heard a loud bell chime. Several minutes later a small, thin, glassy eyed elf fell into the room, bowing before it's young master.

"Yes, sire?" the small elf asked glancing up from the floor for only a mere second.

"Wash these." Draco responded, "And don't tell my mother or father about it."

The elf made it's way towards the door but Draco called him back, "And bring them back as soon as they are clean, and put them on the bed." Draco ordered glancing at Megan, he knew that she hated how his family treated house elves and half-bloods and below.

Before the elf made it out of the room Draco added to his request, "Please."

Megan smiled softly as did the elf before exiting the room completely.

Draco sat down on the bed pulling apart the seal that enclosed his 5th Hogwarts letter. Megan joined him a few seconds later with her own letter. Draco was hoping to find a silver and green Slytherin serpent prefect badge. Draco soon found only several slips of paper, the usual book list, and ingredients, clothing needed throughout the year but there was an extra paper that normally isn't handed out. The extra slip read:

Dear Draco and Family,

You may or may not already know of the future happenings of our fifth year through our 7th year students. If you don't know already, I'm not going to ruin the fun of finding out, and if you do already know then you will receive even further information during the first day of school after the fest. But to you Draco, I must provide a congratulations. You received top scores in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class last school year, you've beaten our normal top student Harry Potter in that class. But enough gabbering, I must get back to work, I shall see you September 1st, Draco Malfoy.

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore

Draco couldn't believe that he had actually beaten Potty at something other then Quidditch, let alone beaten Potty in Draco's worst class and Harry's best class. Draco read through the book list, glancing over at Megan when he finished reading. Megan sat with the look of shock on her face. Like she had just won some amazing award that no witch had ever won before.

"What is it?" Draco questioned.

Too dazed to speak she handed over the slip of paper that she was reading. Reading through it Draco saw that she had gotten top grades in all but 2 of her classes, Arithmancy and Astrology, but she still did good in those classes.

"Good job!" Draco exclaimed handing back her paper.

"How did you do on you're exams?" she asked quietly.

"I did alright, I got top score in Defense. I beat Potter." Draco smiled. For some reason getting the top score in the whole 4th year, beating Potty and Granger was an accomplishment that he never could have dreamed of.

"That's great, but we still didn't get the Prefect's badges." Megan said sliding her hand into Draco's.

"Yea, I know. I wonder why he at least didn't give it to you, you're one of the best slytherin students. If he gave the badge to Pansy, I'm get it taken away from her. It won't be that hard seeing as what she's done in the past, it won't be to hard getting her into so big time trouble to get it taken away." Draco smiled thinking of things he could do to land Pansy so deep to loose her prefect badge.

"It doesn't really matter maybe Dumbledore knows that we will want to do whatever the future happenings at Hogwarts. I wonder what's going to happen that he can't even tell us in these letters." Megan responded.

Draco and Megan sat and talked about what they thought was going to go on at Hogwarts during the next year, all the Draco could come up with was something big to do with their OWLS because if they didn't pass these OWLS then they weren't going to be allowed to take the 6th and 7th year class.

"Master, sir." came a small voice by the door.

"Yes, Otto?" Draco turned.

"You-Your sheets and bedding are clean, sire."

Draco stood and went to the elf to receive his clean bedding, "Thanks, remember don't tell anyone about this."

Draco returned to the bed and in that short time the elf disappeared. Megan stood up to help Draco make the bed.

"Draco! You up there?" Narcissa called from downstairs.

"Yea, mom?" Draco called back, running to the stairs.

"Your father owled work and told me that he wouldn't be getting home from work tonight. Oh, he also said that you received your Hogwarts letters today."

"Yea, we did. How was work today?" Draco questioned.

"Same old, same old. But are you and Megan ready to go get your school supplies, or do you want to wait until tomorrow?"

"Umm, hold on. Megan!" Draco called down the hallway.

"Yea, Draco?" Megan said stepping into the hallway.

"Do you want to go get our school supplies today or tomorrow?"

"Let's go today." Megan replied happily.

"I was afraid she was going to say that. Yea, mom, we want to go shopping today."

Smiling Narcissa said, "Okay, I'll meet you in the living room in 20 minutes."


	10. Seeing as you are family

-1**Chapter 10-Seeing as you are family.**

**--Megan's Point of View--**

"Megan do you need to stop by you house and talk to your mother, you haven't seen her all summer." Narcissa asked as they climbed into a long black ministry car.

"That would be nice, I'll need to get money from her to get my school supplies."

"You wouldn't need to, I could have paid for your school supplies, after all you are family." Narcissa smiled as she pointed the driver in the right direction.

"That's very kind of you." Megan replied looking out of the window at the passersby.

"You do have you letters, I know you both aren't in the same classes." Narcissa asked as they turned a corner.

"Yea, I have mine. What about you Meg." Draco responded, squeezing her hand as he did so.

"Huh, oh, yea, I have mine right here." Megan responded pulling the slip of paper out of her traveling cloak.

Megan seemed dazed, the school year had come upon them so quickly. Her time with Draco seemed to flash by but she remembers every second, every word that they have spent and said to each other. As the ministry car came to a full stop in front of Megan and her mother's home, all of the people in the car exited the car and went up to the house other then the driver.

"Mom! You home?" Megan yelled as she entered the front room of their house.

"You have a lovely home, a tad bit small for my liking but lovely none the less."

"Mom, it's fine." Draco whispered to his mother.

Megan turned and smiled, "Thank you, Narcissa."

"Mom! I'm home! Where are you?" Megan called out.

"Megan! Is that you?" Kathy replied coming into the living room from the backyard.

"Yea, mom. Who else would it be?"

"Draco! Is that you Narcissa? I haven't seen you in years!"

"Hello, Kathleen. I know, I know. We just dropped by because we are heading out to get their school supplies."

"Yea, I thought you might want to come along. And I might need more money from the account and I don't have the key."

"And I told her that if she couldn't afford something we would buy it for her, seeing as she's pretty much family." Narcissa replied.

"Well, it was very kind of you to come over and ask me, but I'm afraid I won't be able to join you. I have a lot of house work I need to catch up with. Maybe, I could join you for dinner though." Megan's mother replied.

"Yes, you may join us for dinner. It is to be served late tonight, around nine thirty at the Manor. You do know where the Manor is don't you?" Narcissa said almost businesslike.

"Yes, I've been there several times before. It was owned by Lucius's parents before they passed away a few years before you had Draco." Megan's mother smiled.

"Then we shall see you then. But for now we must be off."

"See you later mom." Megan said hugging her mother.

"You're mom doesn't seem to like my mom all that much." Megan whispered into Draco's ear as they climbed into the car once more.

"You noticed too then?" Draco laughed.

"Who couldn't notice?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After buying their school books, ingredients, parchment supply with very nice expensive quills, they went down to buy new school robes and everyday robes for the new year.

"Megan, come look at this fabric. It would look just amazing with your skin tone." Narcissa called over after Megan had finished being fitted for her school robes.

"Yes, it would. But look at the price. I don't have enough money to buy it."

"I'll buy it for you."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, remember, you're family!" Narcissa said.

By the time they had finished at the clothing store it was almost eight fifty.

"What else do we need?" Narcissa asked as they stood in the middle of the small alley way.

"I need new dragon hide gloves for quidditch." Draco said.

"Will that be all?" Narcissa asked.

"I think so, I don't need anything else."


	11. Bellatrix Lestrange

-1**Chapter 11-Bellatrix Lestrange**

**--Draco's Point of View--**

Draco woke on the first of September, his trunk packed other then a set of robes for the day until he had to change before they arrived at Hogwarts. Megan was in her own room for the first time it seemed like all summer. Draco could hear his mom frantically running around downstairs, ordering their new house elves to clean certain rooms.

"Wonder if Megan's up yet." Draco talked to himself as he sat up in his bed. He didn't dare look at the time, knowing it was still early in the morning.

Draco slowly stood and made his way out of his room, across the hall, and into Megan's room. He glanced over at the clock which read 8:26. When Draco reached the bed he came to realize that Megan wasn't in her bed. He want to check the bathroom to see if she was taking a shower. No sound came from the bathroom.

"Where could she be?" Draco wondered aloud, leaving her bedroom and going back to his own to take a shower.

About 5 or 6 minutes later Draco stood, soaking wet, in the middle of his bathroom. He snatched up a towel wrapped around his waist and entered his bedroom and made for the robes he had setting out.

"Hey Draco." Megan's voice came from the door.

"What? Oh, hey Megan." Draco said startled at her sudden appearance.

"You ready to go back to school?" Megan asked.

"Yea, I guess so. I really don't have much of a choice though. I have to go back no matter what." Draco said as he pulled his robes on. Draco sat down on his bed, Megan joined him shortly after. As she was walking over to join him, he noticed she had her hair pulled up into a bun and had the stunning robes that Draco's mother had bought for her on.

"Draco! Megan! You guys up yet?" Narcissa called through the halls of the great mansion.

"Yea, mom." Draco yelled back.

"Okay, well we need to leave in about 30 minutes to beat the morning traffic, or so says our driver." Narcissa called back.

"Draco you wouldn't mind taking my trunk to the car, I have to do something." Megan slowly said.

"Yea, sure. I don't mind. I'll see you downstairs when your done." Draco replied heaving his own trunk into the hallway.

Megan disappeared as he shoved the trunk towards the stairs. Draco had no idea what she had to do or where she went but he was going to let her have her peace before leaving her summer home. Once Draco made it to the stairs he left his trunk sit and went back for Megan's. Megan's trunk was considerably heavier, and it took him a few more minutes to get hers down the hallway then it did to get his to the stairs.

"Otto!" Draco called down the stairs to the frantically working elf.

"Yes, master, sir." Otto said dropped the feather duster and bowing deeply.

"Would you mind levitating these trunks down the stairs for me. They are pretty heavy and I don't want to hurt myself." Draco asked the elf.

"Yes, sir. Anything, sir." Otto said dashing up the stairs and snapping his fingers slowly levitating the trunks down the stairs.

"Thanks." Draco said as they landed on the floor near the front door.

"Your welcome, sir." And with that the elf went back to dusting as Draco wandered the house looking for his mother.

"Mom! Where are you?" He called after about five minutes.

"I'm in the drawing room sweetie!"

"Which one?" Draco called back there were at least 3 drawing rooms throughout the mansion.

"The one next to the Ballard room!"

"That helps a lot!" Draco responded sarcastically, "Which Ballard room? The one next to the Ball room or the one next to dad's office?"

"By the ball room!"

He made his way past the formal dinning room and past the library towards the back of the house. When he reached the drawing room he was greeted by not only his mother but also, his father and his mother's sister.

"Bella, you remember our son." Lucius stated.

Bellatrix Lestrange, loyal family member and the second hand of Lord Voldemort. Draco had never really liked his aunt, but then again Draco didn't like many of his family members.

"Yes, how could I forget the boy." Bella replied.

"Well, Bella. We must be off. Have to get these two to the train before it leaves." Narcissa smiled.

"Oh, I had hoped to talk to my nephew before he had to go. It will have to wait until next time. I've got to get back to the graveyard though, he's calling us."

"I'm staying here, taking my son to the station. Tell our lord that I will be an hour or so late. I have other business with him anyway so I'll have to stay behind to talk after you all have left." Lucius said.

"Sure can do. I'll see you all later then. Bye, Cissy." Bellatrix said with a pop and was gone.


	12. Do I Know You?

-1**Chapter 12-Do I Know You?**

**--Megan's Point of View--**

"Megan, you ready?" Draco asked leading his parents into the living room where Megan was sitting twisting her engagement ring around her finger.

"Yea, can't wait." She replied sarcastically standing up.

"Did the driver get you're trunks into the car?" Narcissa asked.

"Yea, he came and got them about 5 minutes ago." Megan answered.

"Well, let's get going then!" Lucius said.

Once they got into the car it was only a matter of minutes before they arrived at the station. Megan's mom had promised to come and see her off at the station last night, but Megan wasn't so sure that the deal was going to follow through.

"I still don't like this barrier thing." Megan said as they made their way towards platform nine and three quarters.

"You never really get used to it." Draco said taking her hand.

Draco once again led Megan through the barrier, but this time Draco's parents were close behind.

"Megan!" someone called.

Megan turned around looking for who called her name.

"Hey, Megan!" the voice called.

"Megan, over there." Draco said pointing.

Megan followed Draco's finger and laid her eyes upon the two people she wasn't at all very happy with. Sarah, waved to them and Blaise had his back to them talking with a first year.

"Blaise's little brother." Draco said staring at the first year.

"I'm not sitting with them on the train." Megan declared.

"Why not? I thought Sarah was your friend, honey." Kathy said from behind.

"Because, I-" Megan cut off, "Mom! I didn't think you would make it."

"Of course I would. I won't be able to see you until Christmas, I have to at least say goodbye."

"Mom! Dad! Over here!" Draco called to his parents who were wandering around looking for them.

"Kathy! What a pleasant surprise." Lucius said as he joined the group.

"Hello, Lucius! Good to see you again." Megan's mother said happily.

Narcissa stood off to the side with Megan and Draco saying goodbye and wishing them luck with their classes. Megan noticed every once in awhile Narcissa would glance over her shoulder at her husband and Kathy scowling.

"Don't be so obvious mom." Draco said quietly.

"What? Oh. I can't stand that woman. Your father would rather be with her then me, you can see haw he acts around her."

"Yea, but he is still with you! At least he's not cheating on you!" Draco whispered urgently.

Narcissa turned quickly hitting Draco on the side of the head with her hand, "Not in front of him! Remember our deal?"

"I know, I know." Draco said rubbing the spot that his mother hit.

"Good." Narcissa said smiling weakly at her only son.

"You two better get on the train." Lucius said as he and Kathy joined them.

"Okay, bye mom, dad, Kathy." Draco hugging his mom and shaking hands with his father and Kathy.

"Bye mom, Narcissa, Lucius." Megan said hugging her mother and Narcissa and shaking Lucius's hand.

They made a mad dash to the train as the few stragglers jumped on the train as the engine roared into life slowly began moving.

Waving their final farewell as they disappeared onto the train back at their parents.

"Let's go find a compartment before they are all gone." Draco said before shoving a path through the other students.

"This one will do." Megan said peering into an empty compartment towards the front of the train.

After Draco had stuffed his and Megan's trunks overhead they stretched out. Draco slouched down with his feet resting on the seat opposite him and Megan lay on her side with her head resting in Draco's lap.

"Hopefully they won't bother us." Draco said running his fingers through her hair.

"Yea, hopefully." Megan said quietly.

Megan and Draco sat in silence for what seemed like hours with no one disturbing them, until a short girl with stunning green eyes knocked on their compartment door. Draco hand plunged into his robes and Megan waved her in.

"Hey! Can I sit with you guys?" The girl asked blushing slightly.

"Yea, sure." Draco replied his hand still grasping his wand.

"Do I know you?" Megan asked as the girl sat across from her and Draco.

"Not unless you've been to Durmstrang in the last four years." the girl said.

"Yea, I went to Durmstrang for 3 years. Are you a 5th year?" Megan asked now sitting up interested in meeting a student from Durmstrang Institute.

"Then you might know me after all. Yea, I'm a fifth year. How did you know?"

"Lilly?" Megan asked slowly.

The fifth years eyes widened and stared blankly at Megan. Draco looked back and forth between the two girls completely at loss for words.

"McClain?" the girl Megan had called Lilly whispered to herself.

"Is that you Megan?" Lilly's eyes flickered back to life.

"Yea." Megan grinned.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on." Draco finally said as the two girls stood and gave each other a hug.

"We used to go to school together. We were in the same house. She's friends with Amy." Megan replied.

"Megan was the best quidditch player on our team. She was the best in our whole year!" Lilly responded.

"Whoa. Wait. You're Lilly? Amy's best friend. The girl she spends all her time with?" Draco replied.

"Yea. Wait, you're Draco aren't you?" Lilly's eyes widened.

Draco nodded his head.

"You know Amy's still completely in love with you, don't you?" Lilly responded.

"Yea, we know." Megan said before Draco had the chance to say something stupid.

"Everyone at Durmstrang was at loss for words when we found out you had 'stolen' Draco from Amy."

"I bet. But she has to get over that." Megan responded.

The conversation continued with Draco butting in every few words until Lilly got angry and stalked out of the compartment.

"That went well." Draco said sarcastically.

"Yea, I had a feeling our relationship would come into the conversation so I kinda brought it up. I don't like Lilly hen she's talking about Amy, she gets to full of herself but she's normally ok." Megan said laying back down.

"I really wish it would stop raining." Draco said starring out of the window. It was only about 2 o'clock in the after noon and it had been raining ever since they had left the platform.

Draco hadn't noticed yet, but Megan had fallen asleep in the short time period after she had laid back down.


	13. You're not here to gloat?

-1**Chapter 13-You're not here to gloat?**

**--Draco's Point of View--**

Megan woke up around three thirty when Draco tried to get up without waking her so he could get something from the food trolley.

Megan slowly sat up as he paid for the candy he had bought.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Draco said dumping the sweets into the space between himself and Megan.

"It's okay." Megan replied grabbing a chocolate frog.

They sat and snacked on candy until they couldn't eat anymore. When they reached that point Draco scooped up the remaining sweets and dumped them in his trunk for later. As Draco sat back down and got comfortable with Megan curled up in his arms someone pushed open the compartment door.

"Hey guys!" the familiar voice that Draco hated rang through his ears.

"Pansy." Megan said through gritted teeth.

"Hi Megan!" Pansy said happily as she closed the compartment door after one of her cronies entered and another girl Draco had not met yet.

"You weren't at the prefect's meeting." Pansy stated, like she was trying to rub it in Draco's face.

"I know I wasn't. I was right here with my girlfriend." Draco said smiling softly.

"How was your summer vacation?" Pansy pressed on ignoring what Draco had just said.

"Pretty good, how was yours?" Megan replied nicely.

"Mine was great!" Pansy responded, the two girls sitting on either side of her giggled.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you guys!" Pansy said as if she just noticed the thin, dirty blonde girl sitting next to her, "Tatiana this is Megan and Draco. Megan, Draco this is Tatiana Peterson. She's a transfer student in our house."

"Hello, Tatiana. Where did you transfer from?" Megan said politely.

"Hi. Beauxbatons Academy." Tatiana replied with a obvious French accent.

"That's cool!" Draco said as nicely as he possibly could around Pansy.

Tatiana slowly looked over towards Draco, and said sarcastically, "Right."

"Well, I have to go. I was just showing Tatiana some people from our house, I've got to report back to the head boy and girl." Pansy said cutting her way back into the conversation.

"Tatiana, you can't come with me though. You could stay here if you like or go find some other people to talk to with Andrea." she continued as she stood up.

"I think, I'll go with Andrea. I don't want to burden the two love birds." Tatiana said coldly standing with the others and filing out of the compartment.

"Joy, another student Pansy has against us." Megan quietly said as the door slid shut.

Draco laughed, "Beauxbatons isn't the best school but they know their stuff."

"And I don't?" Megan laughed.

Their conversation soon made it's way to quidditch. They wondered about who was going to replace Lonnie, Rodney, and Rhonda. They already knew that Thane was going to allow Megan, Sarah and Draco back on the team. If he didn't the team was pretty much lost without them because without them they would have never won the Quidditch House Cup last school year. They were deep into their conversation when someone slid the door open slowly.

"What?" Draco said coldly, staring at a young first year student.

"Um. Sarah wanted to talk to Megan. And my brother wanted to see you, Draco." squeaked the young boy.

"Well, if they want to talk to us they need to come to us. I'm not moving." Megan said smoothly.

"O-Okay. I'll tell her. Draco?" the first year asked.

"Same goes for me." responded Draco closing his eyes trying to contain his anger.

Megan stowed her wand back into her robes unconsciously, and paced her hand back into Draco squeezing his hand ever so slightly. Draco reached into his robes and pulled out his wand because he knew that he was going to draw it on Blaise. It wasn't long before Blaise, Sarah, and Theodore, Blaise's brother filed into the compartment and sat across from Megan and Draco.

"You wanted to talk?" Megan said coldly, her hand tucked away into robes grasping her wand.

"Megan. I'm sorry. I know that we should have let you guys know about it but we didn't want it getting around the school." Sarah said quietly.

"About what?" Theodore asked interested.

"Theo! Out in the hall." Blaise commanded his little brother.

"But-" Theodore replied.

"Now!" Sarah said sternly to Theodore.

"I _was_ your best friend Sarah. Why would I have told every one about it?" Megan said putting almost all her emphasis on the single word, was.

"You still are my best friend! I don't know why we didn't tell you. I guess I wasn't really ready to tell that I had lost my--" Sarah started.

"That's what you think! You know exactly why you didn't tell me, or Draco. You couldn't trust me as a friend. And if you can't trust your supposedly 'best friend' then I'm not so sure I still even want to be your friend." Megan rounded on Sarah, all the anger she had held in over the summer came pouring out.

"Megan, I trust you with-" Sarah started.

"Yeah! Alright you trusted me enough not to tell me! If you had trusted me with everything in the world you still wouldn't have told me directly. You would have still had Blaise tell Draco and me over the summer when you knew we couldn't do magic to harm you in any way. You waited to tell us when it was safe for you!" Megan's voice had risen quickly and she had pulled her wand out.

"But, now you've gone and done yourself in. Because, I know for a fact that you don't have your wand on you. You weren't the smartest person in the group. Yeah, I know a lot about you that you wouldn't have guessed, because unlike you I'm a real friend. I pay attention to your habits and your moods. You never really cared, and I really started noticing that last year." Megan said as Sarah looked panic stricken at the sight of Megan's wand in her face.

"Megan! I'm sorry, okay! I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't! I've never been a very open person and you know that!" Sarah said shrinking back into her chair.

Blaise's hand dove deep into his robes for his wand but Draco was way to fast for him and had his wand at hand seconds after Blaise's hand had plunged into his robes, "Don't even try." Draco sneered.

"You still could have told me! It doesn't matter we've been friends since the summer before our first year at Durmstrang! Five years and you can't tell your 'best friend' something as important as that! I'm not going to play games with you Sarah. I don't know if I can trust you anymore. I-" Megan stopped closed her eyes in frustration and ran from the compartment she couldn't stand her anymore they were getting no where at all with the conversation or argument.

"Look what you've done." Draco said angrily.

"We didn't do anything, Megan just overreacted." Blaise said stiffly, the last time he encountered Draco's wrath he had ended up hurt.

"No, you came here and got her angry and now I have to go search the train and find her. Just leave us alone when she is ready to talk, she'll talk but leave us alone don't even talk to us until that time or you'll get it Blaise." Draco said standing and leaving the open compartment.

Draco searched and searched for Megan up and down the train. He checked with all the slytherins he saw if they had seen her, he also asked a few people that he knew that weren't against him.

Draco passed Potter's compartment and stopped. There was no harm in asking and he could take some anger out on him too.

"Hey, Potty, Weasel…Mudblood." Draco said slowly sliding the compartment door open.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry responded first drawing his wand from his robes.

"I was just wondering how crapy your summer was?" Draco smirked.

"Probably better then yours." Harry laughed.

"Right. My summer could beat anyones, but that really not the reason I'm here."

"Really? You're not here to gloat that you did you're girlfriend." Ronald stated.

Draco's eyes flared, anger now pouring back into him, "How do you know about that?"

"The whole train heard her yelling at Sarah early. I was surprised, it was a very interesting conversation to hear."

"Well, now that the whole school knows about me and Megan. I'm guessing you know that Blaise did Sarah before Megan and I ever thought about doing that."

"Ohh, that's even more interesting seeing as I never knew you thought." Harry sneered with Ron laughing afterwards.

"Potty you are really trying to piss me off aren't you? I just need to find Megan, have you seen her?" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Yea, She was in the prefects cabin last time me and Ron did our rounds, we just got back a few minutes ago." Hermione said sweetly.

"Thanks, Granger!" Draco said running out of the compartment to the front of the train.

"Megan?" Draco slowly slide open the glass door.

She turned and looked out the window crying, "I hate her, Draco." Megan sobbed as he wrapped her in his arms and cradled her.

"I know, baby. It's gonna be ok." He said trying to comfort her.

They sat for almost an hour not talking. Draco held her close as she cried into his shoulder before Draco noticed how close they actually were to Hogwarts.

"Megan, we need to change. We're almost to the school."

She hiccupped, "O-Okay."

Draco led her back to their compartment which was now empty other then their owls and trunks. They hurriedly changed to their school robes as the train slowed to a stop at the Hogsmeade Station. Draco heaved his and Megan's trunks off the train as Megan carried their owls.

"Is that brainless oaf ever gonna leave?" Draco asked aloud as he stacked their trunks with all the other trunks and owls.

"Well, if he does I don't think we will still be here." Megan laughed.

Draco gave a small laugh and led the way towards the horseless carriages. He scanned for an empty one but didn't find a single one.

"Hey! There's Thane!" Megan said, spotting their quidditch captian.

"Thane! Can we sit with you?" Draco called waving at Thane.

"Sure!" he called back as he climbed into the carriage.

Megan raced Draco to the carriage and climbed in ahead of Draco.

"How was your summers?" Thane asked leaning back.


	14. Journey of a Lifetime

-1**Chapter 14- Journey of a Lifetime**

**--Draco's Point of View--**

By the time the older students reached the school it had began to pour sheets of rain and all around you could see students making a mad dash to the huge oak front doors. Several girls squealed as they stepped in puddles. The boys took fun in splashing the girls and pushing them into the puddles.

"Megan! What's that?" Draco laughed pointing behind her.

"I'm not falling for that one, but I would watch where you were going." Megan laughed as Draco almost ran into a girl.

Once they pushed their way through the crowd and into the entrance hall they didn't meet a nice dry area. Peeves the Poltergeist had several large water balloons and was pelting them at the students below.

"Peeves!" roared Mr. Filch.

Peeves darted out of site and students pushed on further into the Great Hall where supper and the sorting would take place.

"Glad to be back." Megan smiled taking a seat at the end of the table closest to where the new first years would have to sit.

"Yeah, right." Draco had been one of the several students that Peeves had soaked.

"You'll be fine." Megan laughed and dried Draco's clothes for him.

"Thanks," Draco smiled.

"It was nothing."

They sat chatting for several minutes until Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall with a herd of new first years following close behind shivering and dripping wet. As they reached the front the black patched hat burst into song. It was almost exactly as the year be fore's song. The hat finished it's song of welcome and everyone applauded and fell silent once again.

"When I call your name, come forward and you will be sorted into your houses!" the professor called out as she unrolled a long list of names.

"Samantha Applebottom!" McGongall called. A small dark haired girl staggered up the few steps towards the hat and the professor.

"Slytherin!" the hat screamed out after seconds of thought. The far table that Megan, Draco and the other Slytherins stood and whooped and clapped as the first student came and sat down next to Megan.

"Hi Samantha! Welcome to Slytherin. I'm Megan." Megan said as the girl sat down next to Megan.

"I'm Draco." Draco said a small welcome and focused on the next student to walk up to the sorting hat.

On and on the sorting seemed to go, McGonagall just called Joanna Smelser to the front. Draco's stomach growled as the hat yelled out, "Gryffindor!"

Draco was waiting, staring fixedly at his plate waiting for McGonagall to call out the last name, "Theodor Zabini!".

"Slytherin!" the hat yelled.

Draco merely clapped as the younger brother of Blaise joined the famed Slytherin table. But Draco's face had turned from his plate to Dumbledore's gleaming eyes. Slowly the old headmaster stood.

"I welcome, old and new! For a another great and challenging year at our beloved school! You all very well know that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that, forbidden. Though I know some of you still haven't figured that out after all these years! We have no new teachers this year, for our normally always vacant post did not lose a teacher. Well, enough talk! I'll save the important stuff for later! Tuck in!" Dumbledore bellowed and food suddenly appeared the older students grabbed fast for the food as the first years owed and awed at the appearance of the food.

Megan chatted away with the new students, other then Theo, as she slowly made her way through the first meal and then to dessert. Draco turned the opposite direction and chatted with the older 5th, 6th, and 7th year students.

"What do you think is so important this year? Dumbledore said he would tell us at the fest!" Kimmy Giddens asked.

"Don't know. We will have to wait and see." Thane responded.

"He didn't choose me to be prefect it must be something he thinks I'll be more interested in." Draco said.

"What? You're not a prefect?" Thane said amazed.

"Yea, I'm not."

"I wonder what's so important then. I heard not everyone got that extra letter."

"Weird." Draco replied.

Draco looked down at his plate that had been magically cleared of all food though he wasn't done eating. He quickly turned his attention to the staff table where Dumbledore had stood once again.

"Everyone has one thing on their mind? Correct?" Dumbledore asked the crowd. The students looked at one another and slowly nodded.

"Some of you received an 'extra' letter with your normal set of Hogwarts letter talking about something very important that I would speak about now." the Headmaster paused before going on, "We will be taking an amazing _journey _this year. Those of you who received the extra letter I would like to speak with you alone in a group. Please join me now, Mr. Filch has a list of who received a letter so please do not try and trick him. The rest of you will find out soon enough, but for now you are dismissed to you warm beds." Dumbledore walked towards a doorway opening it and leaving it open for the other students to join him.

"Wonder what this is all about…" Megan's voice trailed off as she stood taking Draco's hand and joining the other students. There had to be at least 40 of them.

"Welcome, welcome." Dumbledore motioned them to sit in the chairs that were located in no particular order around the headmaster. The students followed his instructions, their were students from every house looking at Dumbledore attentively. Draco glanced around the students and spotted the golden trio, sitting close together. He also spotted to his dislike Sarah and Blaise.

"As I said we are here to set out on a journey of a lifetime. This will be the first time we have ever tried this with the school's students and we are hoping all goes well." Dumbledore said after he had all eyes on him.


	15. Parseltongue

**Chapter 15-Parseltongue**

**--Megan's Point of View--**

"Sir, what do you mean by a journey?" a fellow Ravenclaw boy asked quietly.

"It means that you along with every other student in this room has been accepted to go to Durmstrang Institute. But…" Dumbledore answered.

"But what?" Ronald asked loudly.

"You have to get consent from your parents so you can leave Hogwarts and go into a different school with different teaching methods." Dumbledore said now getting serious, "When and if your parents allow you to go to Durmstrang you be taking courses to help you once you get there so you're not so far behind from the students at Durmstrang."

"So…when will we be going to Durmstrang?" Blaise asked.

"We will send all students to Durmstrang upon their return from Christmas break."

"What if you used to go to Durmstrang and still have family living close by?" Megan asked slowly.

"We will allow you to spend your Christmas there and have your family take you to the station." Dumbledore smiled.

"And what if we are planning to stay with one of those students over break?" Draco asked.

"We will allow you to go along with them to the station and go to the school with that student as long as we are informed of this before Christmas break. Once every student that is allowed to go to the school we will have another one of these lovely meetings. We have written you're parents about this and just sent the letters. They will be responding to me, but if you think they need some persuading them you should write to them in the morning. But now it is late and you only have about 10 minutes before curfew so you should be heading to your dormitories." Dumbledore asked excusing the 40 some students to bed.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Megan said happily as they made their way towards the dungeons with all the other Slytherins.

"Yea, but I wonder why they are doing this?" Draco responded wrapping his arm around her waist as they started down the stairs.

"I don't know. Probably because Potter needs better training in Defense and Durmstrang is the better of three around here for teaching him that." Megan laughed.

"Yea, probably. But if they sent a letter to Potter's family he probably won't be going. Unless they sent it to the Weasley's." Draco smiled.

"Hey! Do any of you know the password?" A girl near the blank space of wall yelled as they all started to gather.

"Uhm, no." Thane going wide-eyed, "I forgot to ask Nott."

"Someone go ask Snape." Kimmy yelled.

"No need, no need." Snape said smoothly coming from his office at the far end of the dungeons.

"Hello, professor." Kimmy smiled.

"Hello, Ms. Giddens. I hear you're having a problem figuring out the password?" Professor Snape asked eying the 10 Slytherins standing in the hallway.

"Yes, professor." Sarah answered.

"It's _Parseltongue_. Now get to bed before I have to write you all you for being out of bed after hours." Snape winked and returned to his office at the end of the hall.

"_Parseltongue!_" Thane said and the stone wall pulled away allowing them to enter their dormitory.

Most of the 6th and 7th years disappeared off to bed while almost all the 5th years and some of the younger students lounged around the fire playing wizard chess and chatting. Megan and Draco pushed some 2nd years off their usual spot and joined in with the others talking. Lilly was chatting with several of the 6th year boys that hadn't yet gone to bed. Tatiana was sitting with Pansy and her cronies laughing and talking as if they had known each other for years instead of a day.

"Another interesting school year…"Megan said snuggling into Draco's arms.


	16. Close Call

**Chapter 16-Close Call**

**--Draco's Point of View--**

"Wake up, love." came a soft, sweet voice.

"Uhhh-" Draco groaned and rolled over.

"Wake up, love. It's time for breakfast." the voice whispered in his ear.

"Breakfast?" Draco said groggily.

"Yes, it's time for breakfast." She said.

"Ok. I'm up…I'm up." he said pushing himself up and opening his eyes yawning.

"Morning." Megan smiled kissing Draco lightly.

"G'morning." Draco replied kissing her back.

The curtains were still pulled around his bed but the light still shone through. Once Draco was fully wake he looked at Megan she was already dressed and looking amazing like she did everyday.

"You look nice…" Draco said softly.

"Really? I thought I looked like crap." Megan laughed.

"You're happy too." Draco smiled, he grabbed her around the waist and pulling her toward him.

"Hey!" Megan giggled.

Draco leaned against the headboard of his bed with Megan sitting between his legs leaning back against him. They sat for a few minutes until Megan subconsciously began twisting their engagement ring around her finger. Draco took her hand to make her stop.

"Oh, sorry." Megan smiled.

"Nothing to be sorry about."

Draco's stomach growled quite loudly a few seconds later, "I think that's a sign." He laughed.

"Oh, alright. Get dressed and let's go." Megan laughed and moved to get up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made their way up the Great Hall to eat along with every other student in the school. Didn't mater if you wanted to eat you had to come to breakfast on the first day to get you class schedule for the year. Draco sat down and immediately began to fill his plate with everything in sight and reach.

"You seriously can't be that hungry!" Megan said staring at the heaping pile of food on Draco's plate.

"Of course not." Draco smiled and took two pieces of bacon off his plate and returned them the stash on the table.

"Pig." Megan sighed and grabbed the maple syrup.

"Ms. McClain. Mr. Malfoy…." Snape said searching for their schedules.

"Here you go. I'll see you in class." Snape said handing them their classes and moving on down the table.

"What classes are you in?" Draco said scanning his own schedule.

"Herbology, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Double Potions, Arithmancy, Charms, Double Defense Advanced Year 2, Care of Magical Creatures, Astrology." Megan read off her paper.

"What about you?"

"Herbology, History of Magic, Defense Advanced, Double Potions, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Astrology."

"We have all but three classes together…" Megan stated.

"Yea, well I guess we should go get our books." Draco replied.

They made a made dash to their dormitories to get their books and back up to the entrance hall. The warning bell chimed giving them 10 minutes to get across the grounds to the Green Houses for their first class. They darted past students and at full speed towards the greenhouses.

"Close call Mr. Malfoy, Ms. McClain." Madam Sprout said as they darted into the greenhouse skidding to a stop.

"Yea, we know professor." Megan said as the final bell rang.

"Just don't make a habit of it please." Madam Sprout said and began instructing the class about what she planed of completing in the year to come.


	17. Comes Natural

_Authors Note-- Hey guys! Sorry for not updating more frequently I kinda forgot about writing cus I had to do a bunch of stuff --finish drivers ed mainly-- but now one of my friends got me back on focus I guess is what you would say. But yea I'll try updating more often now. Thanks for reading my story! Hope you all stick around till the end. (p.s. thanks for me friend megan or you prolly wouldnt have seen a update until probably late August...) 3Love your author Megan 3_

**Chapter 17-Comes Natural**

**--Megan's Point of View--**

Megan sat towards the back of the classroom with Draco in their 2nd most boring class of the day. Draco was sleeping his face buried in his open book snoring every few minutes. Megan on the other hand was still awake partially listening to the old teacher babble on and on about nothing while drawing hearts and things of the sort in journal. Megan looked up from her masterpiece and glanced around the room almost every student but her, Hermione --who was vigorously taking notes on everything Professor Binns said-- and some Ravenclaws who were chatting silently. Megan turned the page in her journal and started drawing again as she went to dip her quill in ink Draco gave a rather loud snore and startled her.

"Draco!" Megan whispered loudly.

"Huh? What? Is class over already?" He said sitting up straight in his chair.

"No! But I don't know how your not waking yourself up your snoring so loud!" Megan whispered back.

"Sorry." Draco said frowning.

"No need to be sorry." Megan leant over and kissed Draco and then returned her attention to her journal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time slowly flew by as they did pretty much the same thing in every class, exception of Double Potions. Snape did a short review about what passing the class this year would mean and so on and so forth. After his speech he set them off to work on a new antidote for some poison they had never heard of.

"A quarter stir clockwise, then three stirs counter clockwise, add last ingredient, stir clockwise 10 times. Potion should turn to a beige color and then stir counter clockwise 5 times…Potion should pale to a cream color. Cork a sample and bring up to my desk for grading." Megan read off the board and performed them in the correct order. As she corked her sample the bell rang.

"How'd you do that!?!" Draco asked bemused staring into his cauldron.

"I followed the directions on the board…" Megan laughed as Draco's potions belched and bubbled as a dark brown liquid.

"I'll see you tomorrow during class at the lastest. Don't forget to do you're homework that's due in three days!" Snape called as his students rushed off to lunch.

"How do you manage to make a perfect potion on the first day?" Draco asked still bemused as the ascended the stairs from the dungeons to eat lunch.

"Comes natural I guess." Megan laughed.

"Like everything else you do." Draco replied.

"Not everything I do comes natural…" Megan began to say.

Draco pulled her into a passionate kiss as she started to trial off. When they finally pulled away for air Draco laughed, "You can't tell me that doesn't come natural…"

"Well, no. That's all natural…" Megan giggled as they crossed the entrance hall to the great hall for lunch.


	18. Silly

**Chapter 18-Silly…**

**--Draco's Point of View--**

Draco and Megan parted ways for the second time of the day while she went off to Charms and he to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Draco was getting quite depressed as he had never really spent this much time away from Megan when they where both in the same building that is. Draco sat through another lecture about the upcoming school year trying to ignore everything that was going on around him and actually take notes seeing as he couldn't sleep through this class or pass childish notes to Megan.

"You shouldn't slack off this year because if you do the consequences will harm your career after Hogwarts greatly because almost every job out in the real world needs…" McGonagall dropped the subject of what they we're planning to do and on to something every teacher thus far had told them.

Draco sighed and pushed away his notes and shifted in his seat to get more comfortable. Just as he got comfortable he heard a heavy sigh from behind. Draco slowly turned around and saw Tatiana Peterson staring at the spot where the back of his head just was.

"Um. Hello?" Draco asked quietly.

"What? Oh…was I staring? My bad." Tatiana said her cheeks flushing a soft pink before she grabbed a book to hide behind.

"Ok?" Draco said confused as he turned back to face the front of the classroom.

McGonagall went on and on right up until the bell, "Don't forget to be prepared for class tomorrow."

Draco made a mad dash out of the classroom and up the stairs to the next floor for Charms, Megan had promised she'd hang around for a bit so they could talk. Draco rounded the corner and spotted her talking to a Ravenclaw 5th year that was getting ready to enter the classroom. Draco quietly walked up behind her and grabbed her around the middle while yelled "Boo!"

Megan let out a squeak of fear escape her lips as she jumped.

"Don't do that!" She said turning around in his arms.

"I was just having some fun." Draco pouted.

"Please don't do that." Megan said more softly this time.

"Oh, fine." Draco grinned.

"Silly…"Megan said before kissing him on the cheek.

Draco hugged her tightly as the bell rang signaling only five minutes left to get to class before you were late.

"See you later." Megan smiled and ran out of sight.

Draco sighed and followed the others into the classroom and chose a seat towards the back of the class.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan and Draco where walking back up from Care of Magical Creatures for Dinner and then an hour break before their last class.

"Watch it." Draco said as a 3rd year Gryffindor ran into him as they tried to enter the castle.

"S-Sorry." The girl replied and continued on her way.

Megan scowled at him before walking off.

"What?" Draco asked slightly confused.

"You didn't have to be mean about it, she didn't mean to and you know it." Megan said agitated.

"But--" Draco started but stopped, it was another one of their little fights. She'll forget about it by tomorrow.

Draco and Megan still sat together at dinner, though they didn't talk at all. And they walked around the school for a bit until making their way towards the tallest tower where their astronomy class was at. Megan sat and ignored him the whole class period. She was just mad enough to ignore him, but she could still stand sitting next to him so that meant she wasn't completely ticked off at him. Class went by quite slowly without someone to talk to, but the final bell rang and they packed up their things and headed back to the common room.

"_Parseltongue._" Draco said as they neared the entrance to their commons.

"I'm going to bed." Megan stated and left Draco standing alone in the middle of the common room without a hug or kiss goodnight


	19. That was last year

**Chapter 19-That was last year**

**--Megan's Point of View--**

Megan quickly disappeared to the girls dormitory to get away from Draco for a bit. She dropped her books heavily by the side of her bed and fell backwards on her bed. Megan lay back on her bed thinking about when she snapped at Draco before dinner.

"I guess I should go say sorry." Megan decided after a while. As Megan stood to leave the 5th year girls dormitory someone entered the room.

"Um, hey Megan." the girl said.

Megan looked over to see who it was, "Oh, hi Lilly. How was you're first day?" Megan asked trying to be pleasant.

"It was pretty good. It's completely different from Durmstrang, can't wait to go back after Christmas. What about you?" Lilly said sitting down two beds away from Megan.

"Yea, it will be a blast being back at Durmstrang." Megan smiled.

"So, we friends?" Lilly said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Yea! Sorry about the what happened on the train yesterday. I just can't stand Amy…" Megan said her voice trailing off.

"Yea, sorry for bringing it up." Lilly apologized.

"Is Draco still in the commons?" Megan asked.

"No, I think he went of to his drom after you left him." Lilly smiled.

"Okay, thanks." Megan smiled before dashing out of her drom and up the stairs across the commons and down to the boys dormitory.

"Draco?" Megan asked slowly as she neared the only bed with curtains already pulled around it.

Megan received no answer so she slowly pulled the curtain to the side seeing Draco sitting there wide awake.

"Draco?" Megan said again.

"Oh, hi." Draco said looking over at her, he didn't make any move for her to join him he just looked away.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Megan said dropping her eyes feeling guilty.

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean to." Draco replied, "Come here, you."

Megan smiled and crawled into the bed and sat down between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her. Megan leaned back against his bare chest, he had already changed into his sweats.

"Hey!" Megan said giggling pulling away from Draco.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, never mind." Megan said before leaning back into his arms.

"Draco!" Megan squealed as he kissed her neck a few seconds after she had leaned back into his arms.

"What?" Draco asked with a mischievous smile on his face before going back to what he was doing. Megan didn't pull away this time but melted back into his arms as a tingling sensation pulsed through her body. Draco continued on his mission, kissing her neck leaving small bruises in his path. His mission was simply to tease Megan and he knew it was working quite well but he was having to much fun himself to stop.

Minutes seemed to fly by as Draco kissed every part of Megan's neck. Megan left a soft, long moan slip from her mouth and Draco suddenly pulled away.

"Megan!" Draco grinned.

"Don't stop." Megan begged.

"Megan!" Draco laughed.

"What?" She asked.

"Didn't we say we weren't going to do this at school?" Draco asked smiling as her as she turned to face him.

"That was last year." Megan giggled.

"Megan!" Draco said out of surprise.

"What?" She said again.

"Do you really want to do this right now?" He asked, although he knew he wanted it just as much as she did at the moment.

"Oh, fine…" Megan sighed.

"Maybe some other time, some other place other then my dorm." Draco said as Megan slumped back into his arms.

"Okay." Megan said weakly.

They sat for a few minutes before someone entered the dorm.

"Hey Megan, Draco." Regulus said without even looking over at the two of them.

"Hey!" Megan responded.

"I'm going to go to bed." She whispered to Draco.

"Oh, okay." Draco said sounding depressed.

"I love you." Megan said kissing Draco goodnight before leaving.

"I love you more!" Draco called after her.


End file.
